Our Home
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: After searching for Killian in the Underworld, she finally sees him. (A little fluff to prepare ourselves for the angst.)


**I wrote this before I watched Swan Song. And I realized how much I needed fluff! BECAUSE *cries***

* * *

Emma couldn't take in deep, even breaths.

She couldn't even look properly at his pale, dark face - almost ghostly face.

He looked older, she noticed. It must have just been the cold and gloomy haze of the Underworld. It made her feel old too. Her mind flashed back to all the things that had happened to her. The foster system. Neal. The watches. Henry. Storybrooke. Him.

Her eyes shifted back to focus on his surprisingly bright blue eyes, glowing in full color in contrast to the dull colors of the Underworld.

She realized just then and there that she really didn't mind being old, as long as she could look into those loving blue eyes, run her fingers through his thick black hair, place a teasing kiss on those smiling lips. As long as he was alive.

"Emma?"

His voice echoed around her, making shivers roll down her spine. Running towards him, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. A giggle escaped her lips when he lifted her, twirling them in circles. Her heart was exploding like fireworks at his low hum The smile on her face wouldn't stop as he buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in.

He was real. She finally found him. Finally.

"I've been looking for you."

She heard him take in a deep breath, his nose in her hair. "I'm just here, love, thinking of you and hoping to see you again."

As if her happiness wasn't enough, she felt her smile grow even wider.

"Well, I'm here." she whispered back.

He hummed in agreement. "Beautiful as ever." he said, pressing a kiss on top of her head.

Pulling away just enough to look at his handsome face, she stroked his chest, looking deep into his eyes. Her hand shot out to cup his cheek as his lips curled into a small smile. And her heart burst out in a torrent of emotions for the man she just lost and now she found. The man she loved.

"I can finally say this." she said in a low voice.

"Say what?" he asked, raising that eyebrow of his.

She stopped and focused on him, the way he looked at her, the way he smiled at her, the way he held her close.

"I love you."

Killian tilted his head to the side. "Not that I'm complaining, but this is hardly the first time, Swan."

Looking at the way they were tangled, she held her breath as she remembered the heavy and cold feeling of the darkness that once gripped both of their hearts. It was power. Indeed, it felt amazing. But it wasn't right. It didn't feel right.

"But that wasn't you." she simply said.

Nodding, he replied. "And that wasn't you."

"Aye." she agreed teasingly, coaxing a laugh out of him, watching the way his face lit up while he laughed.

God, she was so sappy with this man.

"I love you."

He rested his forehead on hers as his smile grew wider.

"I love you too."

She buried her hands in his thick black hair as he pulled her closer, his hands on her waist. Pressing her lips to his, she hummed in approval as their lips clashed in a slow rhythm, teasing, nipping. His tongue ran over her bottom lip, seeking permission, and she heeded with twirl of her own against his. His low moan rumbling through her chest sent sparks down her body because, god, he felt like heaven in the Underworld.

They pulled away gasping for air with shallow breaths, swollen lips, and wide smiles on their faces, until they regained their senses from the haze of their kiss.

"Now, let's go home, love." he started with a raspy voice.

Her heart warmed at the thought of finally going back to Storybrooke with their usual selves. Home. Her mind flashed back to the white picket fence house because why not? The darkness may have tried to tear them both apart. Yet after that, she was certain she wanted nothing more but a life with Killian Jones.

"To our house."

His smile was blinding at he rubbed his nose against hers in a chuckle.

"Aye, to our house."

* * *

 **I know Dark Hook hurts but then he's so 3. What's happening to me?**

 **Reviews, guys? Let's talk about Captain Swan below :3**


End file.
